My High School Reunion
by The Sweetest Thing 1982
Summary: Bella hasn't been back to Forks since the day after she graduated. When Alice "convinces" her to come back, she may be in for more than she bargained for. Rated M for language and safety. Could be some lemony action in future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing. Just my perception of the characters.**_

_Here I was, in Forks, Washington. It is the bane of my existence. I loathe the thought of coming here, but alas, it is my 10 year high school reunion. I was coerced to come by none other than Alice Brandon. _

_The thing you have to understand, is that I haven't been to Forks since I graduated high school. I was taunted and teased relentlessly until I left for Ohio the day after graduation and didn't look back. _

_However, my first day in, I find myself in the ER with a possible concussion and some hot doctor checking me out. Why, you may ask?_

_Well, my cousin, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, decided to take Alice and I to a place called "The Barn" for a night of drinking and music. That was all well and good until Jessica Stanley tried to pick a fight with me and tackled me into a pile of bricks. Luckily, Rosalie was there to punch her in the teeth._

_"Miss Swan, can you tell me what day it is?" the good doctor asks._

_I refrain from rolling my eyes, because I'm pretty sure he'll think I'm having a seizure, and tell him that it's Monday and that I'm fine. I want to tell him that HE is fine, but I'm pretty sure that it would be in bad taste for me to do so, so I just let it be and ogle in silence._

_"So, are you looking forward to your reunion this Saturday?" He asks. I look at him in confusion and he laughs. "I'm asking, because your friends were concerned that you wouldn't be able to make it. I assured them you're going to pull through just fine."_

_I motion for him to lean in and talk to me. "I will give you anything you want if you tell them I might be laid up for a couple of weeks. I really, really don't want to go to this reunion." I beg._

_He smirks. "Why wouldn't you want to see all of your old high school friends?"_

_I huff. "I was a social pariah. The only friends I had are standing outside and a guy I messed around with on the last day of school in the AV room. Edward something. He was awkward at best, so I can't really call him a friend, more like a fuck buddy, if we'd actually done it more than the one time. He took my virginity." _

_The doctor looks at me in shock. "Holy shit, I don't have a filter. I had absolutely no reason to tell you all of that. I was just trying to explain my lack of friends. I'm almost positive you didn't want to know all of that." I did a facepalm and wanted to melt into the bed._

_The doctor regained his composure and cleared his throat. "I'm sure it's just the medicine. It's probably just making you feel really comfortable, which is its purpose, so you don't feel so self-conscious."_

_I nodded. I mean, it made some sense, I suppose. I could hear those tools outside the room howling with laughter over the shitfest that is verbal prowess with this doctor. _

_The doctor wrote some things down on a clipboard and smiled at me. Did I mention this guy was hot? "So, you plan to stay home the entire time to avoid any people? What are you going to do when you get to the reunion?"_

_I'm not totally sure why this guy is so interested in my plans. But, I feel oddly comfortable, or really high, so I just keep blurting shit out._

_"Well, my friend, Alice, she thinks that I should try to hook up with Jake Black. He was the school dream guy back in the day. Well, I mean, if she had her way, I would've ended up marrying that Edward dude. So, anyhow, I guess I'm going to see what that Jacob guy is about these days. I don't know, I guess that's probably stupid." I blushed._

_He cleared his throat. "I don't think that's stupid at all, Bella, er, Miss Swan."_

_"Bella is fine."_

_He smiles. "Well, Bella, everybody has that someone in high school that they wish they had a chance with. Maybe you will get lucky."_

_"What about you, doc? You have that with anybody in high school? The one girl you wish you could have? Would've done things differently?"_

_He rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. I mean, I thought I had her at first. Turns out, she had the hots for some other guy."_

_"What a bitch." I mutter. "Well, I'm sure you can do better than her. She sounds like a douche." I smile gently at him. "I mean, if I weren't trying to get up on Jake Black, I'd totally try and hit on you."_

_He laughed loudly and I liked it. Alice ushered in and smiled apologetically at the doctor. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen. She must be doped up pretty good, huh?"_

_Dr. Cullen… That seems so familiar. "Your dad isn't Carlisle Cullen is he?" I ask._

_The doctor wrote a few more things down and asked me a series of questions. "Do you feel any discomfort anywhere in particular?"_

_I sat still for a moment. "Well, I can feel my heartbeat in my ass cheeks, if that helps." Emmett guffawed loudly in the hallway and everybody else chuckled._

_"I believe you're going to be fine, Miss Swan. I'll be back shortly with your prescriptions and instructions for the next couple of days." _

_Alice sits down next to me and shakes her head. She acts totally disappointed in me for some reason, and I try to explain to her that I can't the fact that I'm all drunk and drugged up. I totally didn't ask Jessica Stanley to start a fight with me and I didn't want to end up in the hospital in the first place._

_"Bella, I think you should stop talking to this doctor about personal stuff. I think you're going to end up saying something you'll regret later, okay?" Alice suggests. I'm about to respond when Dream Doctor comes waltzing in with my release papers and my meds._

_"Okay, you need to sign here." He hands me two forms. "Also, you need to get these filled as soon as possible, and take them as recommended. No alcohol." He smirks._

_I feel my face heat with embarrassment. "I am so sorry, Dr. Cullen. I don't even know what happened earlier. I may be missing a small part of my brain, if you want to check that out, too." Alice slaps her hand over my mouth to stop any further embarrassment._

_Dr. Cullen laughs. "It's no problem, I assure you. So, you just need to be extra careful this week. Don't want you to have to miss that reunion."_

_I nod and smile gratefully. He stops me at the door. "Oh, and yes, my father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. But, you can call me Edward."_

_It was a good thing I was in the hospital, because I immediately fainted into the darkness._

_Once I woke up, I realized I was in my childhood bed and it was daylight. Alice was snoring, loudly, next to me. I elbowed her in the back and she woke up._

_"What the fuck happened last night, Twiggy?" I asked. My ass hurt like nothing else and I started piecing the events of last night together, slowly._

_She was immediately awake and ready to give me every last embarrassing detail, including the fact that I had insulted Edward to his face. You'd think I would at least remember his last name, for Pete's sake. He did take the most valuable thing any girl has to their name. _

_"Oh my gosh, it was so awful, Bella. But he was so good about it. He took it all in stride. Very professional." _

_"I don't give a shit, Alice. You could've at least warned me to shut the hell up. Why on earth would you let me keep going on like that?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried, but Emmett was getting a kick out of the whole thing, and wouldn't let me go until Rosalie threatened to stop all sex."_

_Thank god for Rosalie. If it weren't for her I would have been smashed to a pulp and further humiliated. Humiliated doesn't even begin to describe the way I feel, though. I'm mortified._

_"Why didn't he look familiar? I mean, nothing about him looks familiar." I told her. "It's frustrating. He shouldn't be allowed to be good-looking."_

_Alice sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "His hair is the same. If you really think about it, that is. It's the same color and all crazy, like in high school. I don't know anyone else who has hair like that."_

_She was right. He had the most unique hair color I'd ever seen. She interrupted my thoughts. "Look at the bright side, at least you didn't go into detail about how awful your first time was and that you thought it was a big mistake and wish you could take it back."_

_After finally getting my ass in gear, I went to the grocery store to buy some things that Alice and I actually liked, versus the things we HAD to eat at my parents' house. I didn't think it mattered what I looked like, since it was super early in the morning and I didn't see any real traffic out. I just threw on a hoodie, my pajama bottoms, and a pair of flip flops. Nothing like shopping in comfort._

_I was perusing through the melons, trying to find the right kind, when a voice whispered in my ear. "Get the ones at the bottom, they're fresh."_

_I turned around quickly, which was a mistake, because my ass regretted it. "Well, if it isn't Bella Swan. I heard you were back in town."_

_It was Jacob Black. "You work here?" I asked. He nodded happily. "How long have you worked here? I thought you worked here in high school or something."_

_He laughed. "Yeah, I've been working here for 10 years now. I'm hoping I'll get management soon. Keeping my fingers crossed." He literally showed me his crossed fingers._

_I could, however, overlook the fact that he had a shitty job with the fact that: a) he had a job ; and b) he was still unbelievably hot._

_"I thought you wanted to be a mechanic or something." I asked, like a stalker._

_He smiled at me. "You remember that?" I nodded. "Cool. Well, this job has really great hours. So, I can still go out and hang out at the barn and all that whenever I want. So, are you staying with the Chief this week or what?"_

_"Yeah. I didn't make any sense to get a hotel room." I trailed off. "What about you?" _

_"I have my own place." He said, as he looked me up and down. "Well, it's in the basement of my parents' house, but I've renovated it into a full apartment."_

_"Awesome."_

_"Well, hey, I have to get back to work. I, uh, maybe we can go out while you're here. You should see my movie collection. You were a movie buff weren't you? You were like Rain Man of movie trivia."_

_Kill me. "Yeah, that sounds great." I want to die, not because he invited me, but because he pretty much just called me Rain Man. Yay._

_As I continued to stroll around the aisles, I was tapped on the shoulder. _

_"That seems like an extremely difficult decision that you're making." I heard. It was his voice._

_He looked like sex just got out of the bed and walked into this store. He had a tight fitting shirt, pajama bottoms and Nike slide on sandals. "How are you feeling today, Miss Swan?"_

_"Do you make it a habit of stalking all of your patients in grocery stores, or is this your first time?" I blurted out. _

_"It's not a habit. I just happened to be here shopping and saw you. Do you have a habit of laying out how awkward I am to people?" He chuckled._

_I turned around with the box of cereal I had in my hand and accidentally stabbed him in the cheek with a corner. "I am so sorry. Shit."_

_He rubbed his cheek and laughed. "It's no problem. There's actually a warning on the door that the food fights back in here."_

_I laughed. "What the hell ever. So yeah, I'm fine. My ass does hurt a little, but not as much as it did this morning."_

_We stood there for a couple of minutes in awkward silence before he looked at his watch and bid farewell. _

_So today, I found out that my life long crush works as a cart guy at the grocery store and I stabbed Edward in the fact with a box of cereal. Awesome. Not to mention, that I woke up with ass pain._

_If every day is a gift, then today is socks. _

_**What do you think? Gotta' love when Bella sticks her foot in her mouth!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter… Here is the second. I still own nothing.**_

_It was day three of my epic fail that is my return to Forks. I'd managed to get hospitalized and mortify myself on more than one occasion, and that's just the first day. _

_As I lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling and thanking God that the throbbing in my ass had pretty much went away, Alice flops down next to me._

_"What are you thinking so hard about, anyway?"_

_I shrug. "Nothing, really. Just wondering what my life would've been like if I'd stuck around this Podunk town."_

_"Bella, you probably wouldn't have survived in this town. I mean, you're tougher now than you used to be, but back then? You would've killed yourself from all of the depression." She paused. "So, tell me all about Jake." _

_I felt my face blush a little bit. "He's still super sexy. His muscles are even bigger, if you can believe it. He cut his hair short and it's so much sexier now than when he had it long. He's got that whole wholesome hot guy look going on."_

_"But…"_

_"But, he works at the grocery store. Still. I mean, does he not have any goals in life? He lives with his parents. Well, he converted their basement into apartment or whatever, but still. You'd think a guy like him would be going places. Like, be an underwear model."_

_We both started laughing at the ridiculousness of my statement when there was a knock at the door. My dad poked his head in and looked a little confused and slightly pissed off._

_"Bells, there's some big Rez boy here asking for you; Jack or something."_

_"Oh, Jake? Yeah, he said he might try to look me up while I was here."_

_"Mhm. Well, if I remember correctly, wasn't he one of those kids that gave you a hard time in school?"_

_I rolled my eyes so hard that I'm pretty sure you could hear it. "Actually, Dad, he didn't even talk to me. So, technically he didn't do anything wrong."_

_He didn't seem too convinced or pleased by anything I'd just said. "Right, well, I can tell him to get lost if you want."_

_I hopped up from the bed after my dad closed the door. I turned around and Alice and I both did a silent scream/jump up and down thing. Managing to compose myself, I straightened out my hair and walked down the stairs._

_"Hey, Jake, what are you doing all the way out here?" I asked._

_He straightened up and smiled at me. My mom was checking out his ass from behind and my dad just stood around, his eye sight going between Jake and his guns. "Well, I was around and thought that maybe you'd like to grab a bite to eat. My treat."_

_"She'd love to go." Alice piped up. I nodded my head and we were out the door. He still has his old VW Rabbitt that he drove in high school and walked around to his side, and waited for me to get in. I had at least thought he would have opened my door._

_Once I'd climbed in, he started his car and backed out. "So, how does the Lodge sound? I know it's not the fanciest place on Earth, but it's close by, and it's not McDonald's." He laughed._

_"Actually, that sounds really good. I miss their onion blossoms." I smiled. _

_"Cool."_

_"So, why, exactly, did you move all the way to Ohio?" He asked me, as he took a bite of his salad._

_"Well, I got a scholarship to play trumpet at OSU. I couldn't pass up that opportunity; not to mention I had to get as far away from Forks as possible. I just couldn't stand it here anymore."_

_He furrowed his eyebrows. "They were pretty bad to you, huh?"_

_I just nodded. "Not the nicest people in the world. You didn't even talk to me." _

_He took a drink of his water. "Well, I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" I smiled. Indeed he was talking to me now. I was drinking it in._

_We talked idly for most of dinner and he asked if I would like to go see his apartment and maybe watch a movie. I had agreed, completely forgetting that he technically lived with his parents. Once we'd pulled up to his house he walked me in to introduce me to his parents._

_"Mom, dad, this is Bella Swan. She's in town for the reunion." He said, as his parents just nodded at me and went back to whatever show they were watching on television. He leaned in and whispered to me. "They Tivo'd 'Glee' this week. They never miss it. They love Rachael." I busted out laughing, because I thought he was joking, until I heard her singing. "Welp, we're going down to my apartment."_

_What he called an apartment, I would call a semi-finished basement. The floor was still concrete, and there was a couch and a bed, a coffee table, and a tv with stereo and all of that. That was about all there was to it, really. _

_"So, this is it. I picked out a couple of movies that I thought you might like." Jake says as he hands me the DVD's._

_"Sixteen Candles," "The Notebook," and "Definitely, Maybe." _

_"Uhm, how about Definitely, Maybe? That one is pretty funny." I tell him. _

_We sit down on the couch and he presses play. It's a bootleg copy and the picture is a little fuzzy. Halfway into the movie he does a yawn and stretch thing where he puts his arm around me and I let him. I had always wondered what it would be like to have that feeling. To have Jake Black's arm around me._

_There was a funny part in the movie and he and I looked at each other. Our faces moved closer and just as our lips were about to touch his mom comes down with a basket full of laundry. She flips the light on and I can't see anything._

_"Shit, mom. You can't knock or something? You know I have company." Jake whines._

_"You're not supposed to have girls in the house with the door closed, anyway. We've taught you better than that." His mom admonishes._

_"But mom!"_

_"Don't 'but' me! How would that look if you took advantage of the Chief of Police's daughter? That's all we need is to have the cops out here. What, with your little grow operation you have with your friends out behind the garage. Don't think I don't know what that smell is. You can only tell me it's a skunk so many times."_

_I stand up. "I uh, I think I'm going to head home. Thanks for having me over." Then I quickly dart up the stairs and head toward the road._

_My cell phone doesn't get reception and I'm frantically trying to call Alice to come pick me up, but no amount of holding my phone in the air and turning in circles is helping me out. I thought maybe my decision to abruptly leave was a bit hasty, but I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone._

_Headlights shown from behind me and I moved over into the wet grass to let them pass freely. I'd only been walking for about 10 minutes, but I'd really hoped it wasn't Jake._

_"You need a ride?" I knew that voice. I'd heard that voice one too many times since I'd been back._

_"Seriously? First the grocery store, now the highway. A girl can't get a little privacy around here, can she?" I ask into the night air. In reality, I wasn't really bothered that he showed up. In fact, I was extremely grateful that he did. My feet were starting to kill me and I was getting cold._

_"Come on, Bella. It's a little chilly out, and you only have short sleeves on. Unless you want me to check you out at the hospital again." He wags his eyebrows and I can't help but laugh._

_"Fine." I say as I open the car door. "But don't try anything funny."_

_He crosses his chest and holds his hands up. "Scouts honor and all that."_

_His car is nice and warm. It smells good; not like Jake's car, which smelled like old fast food. The music was set on low and the quiet hum of the engine was soothing._

_"So, if you don't mind me asking, why on earth were you walking all the way out here? This is a good 30 minute drive from your house." He asked as he fiddled with the radio._

_"Jake Black asked me on a date." I said, simply._

_He nodded his head. "Didn't go so well, I take it._

_"No, it was okay, until his mom walked downstairs and chewed him out over having pot plants in his back yard or something. I don't know." I laughed. "It was just too weird. I had to get out of there."_

_"Why didn't you call someone? You never know what kind of evil is lurking around here at this time of night." He chuckled._

_"No service. I tried, believe me." I held my phone up to him to show him that I, indeed, had no service._

_We drove in silence for a few more minutes when he spoke up. "So, are you staying for a little while after the reunion, or are you going straight back to Ohio?"_

_"I guess that I will just go back to Ohio. There isn't anything holding me here, besides my parents. They come and see me every chance they get, and Alice lives with me." I tell him. _

_"I mean, don't get me wrong, I just don't understand how you can't want to stick around a little while longer." He shrugged. _

_"Honestly, if there were a reason good enough, I would stick around for another few days. But there isn't. I really didn't want to come here to begin with, but I was conned by Alice. She's dying to see Jasper Whitlock." I laughed._

_Edward shook his head. "He's changed a lot, you know. He's a music teacher at the school. Works with the kids and the whole nine yards."_

_Jasper Whitlock was kind of like the James Dean of our high school. He was the coolest guy. He looked like he had danger surrounding him at every corner; like he was trouble. Alice was obsessed with him._

_"Alice will be surprised to find that little bit of information out." I tell him._

_It wasn't too long before we pulled up in front of my house. "Well, thank you for the ride, Edward. I appreciate it, honestly."_

_He got out of the car and opened my door. "It's not a problem, Bella." He said as he ushered me to the front door._

_My dad slung the door open with his gun in his hand. "Bella. It's 9:30. You've been gone since a little after 4. Where have you been?"_

_I proceeded to tell my dad that the date with Jake didn't end so well, and that Edward had found me wandering on the streets._

_"I just wanted to make sure she got home safely, sir." Edward told my dad._

_"Well, thank God you were there, Edward. Otherwise, you'd be seeing her in the emergency room." My dad gave me a pointed look._

_"I'm going to get going, I have rounds in the morning. You folks have a nice evening. Bella." He nodded at me turned around toward his car whistling._

_Once we were in the house my dad put his gun up. "I like him. Now, THAT is the guy you need to be with. Got a good head on his shoulders. Seems to take a real liking to you, too."_

_That was crazy. "Dad, he just gave me a ride home. No big deal." I really didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a car ride._

_"Well, if that's all it was, he wouldn't have opened your door and walked you to the steps. He's a gentleman, Bella. He likes you. You should get to know him." He paused to go up the stairs. "I'm taking you fishing with me in the morning, squirt. So be up around 7."_

_I flopped down on the couch and Alice came bounding down the stairs. "Spill. Now."_

_We spent the majority of the evening recalling my horrible night with Jake and how Edward came out of nowhere and salvaged at least a little bit of my evening._

_"Bella, I think Edward really likes you." Alice says, quietly._

_"Not you, too. Et tu, Alice?" I say, albeit, dramatically._

_"Bella, he's been in love with you since the 2__nd__ grade when you told him that his science fair project was really cool. You don't know what that meant to him when you guys hooked up the night of our graduation." She admits._

_"How would you know all of this?"_

_"Believe it or not, his mom and my mom are really good friends these days. I've run into him a couple of times since I'd come back to Forks on visits. I didn't tell you about him, because I didn't think you would care." She paused. "Bella, he is really fucking hot now."_

_We both laugh. Edward had changed a lot over the years. The years had been REALLY good to him. Gone were the glasses and braces and the acne. His hair was no longer chin length and his body had filled out, from what I could tell. Instead of slumping when he walked, he stood proud and stoic. He really was good-looking._

_"I don't know, Alice. I think he was just being nice. Besides, I'm not interested. I'm trying to get my Jake fix."_

_"Are you freaking serious? After tonight? You're wanting to go back and try again? News flash, Bella. He's not that great."_

_We sat in silence for a moment when I remembered about Jasper. "By the way, Jasper is a music teacher at Forks Elementary."_

_Her eyes got big. "No freaking way! That is so hot."_

_I laughed at her. Anything he did was hot. He could be taking a piss on a puppy and she would think it was sexy. Typical Alice._

_"Well, maybe he can teach me a few thing then, huh?" _

_**Thoughts? Questions or concerns? **_


End file.
